1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of inspecting a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to their small-size, multi-functionality, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are being esteemed as important elements in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices may be fabricated using several processes, e.g., photolithography, etching, deposition, ion-implantation, and cleaning processes.
An inspection process is performed to examine whether there is any failure in patterns constituting a fabricated semiconductor device, when the fabrication of the semiconductor device is finished. By performing the inspection process, it is possible to optimize a process condition of the fabrication process and know whether there is any failure in a semiconductor device at an early stage. As the semiconductor device is scaled down, there is an increasing demand for a method and a system capable of reliably measuring fine patterns in the semiconductor device.